


All The Way Down

by Lothiriel84



Series: I swear it's everywhere (It's everything) [3]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), The Infinite Bad (Podcast)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: The grabbing handsGrab all they canAll for themselves after all





	All The Way Down

Of all the things he’d been plotting as he travelled across the multiverse, founding a cult aiming at world domination through a blend of obscure practices and aberrant rituals borrowed from a number of long-forgotten civilisations had never been on top of his list. Not that he was about to complain; he might be a scientist, first and foremost, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t able to appreciate the perks of inhabiting a universe that allowed such things as occult powers and dark magic. If anything, it made his job a hell of a lot easier, and far more exciting than he ever thought it would be.

Taking over a small, irrelevant planet in one of the infinite universes might seem quite trivial a matter in the big scheme of things, but it still made good practice for the time when he would finally return to his home world, to rule it as an emperor. It didn’t matter if the physics of his own universe didn’t allow such things as reincarnation via the medium of severed hands and pulled teeth, fox skin and lemon peel.

It did work in this particular universe, and for now, that was more than enough.


End file.
